Sake And Senbonzakura
by Feilyn
Summary: Because you know you'd kill to see it. Fifty sentences on Rangiku and Byakuya.


_All right, another 1sentence! I'm starting to get a theme going on here with the titles, lol. This is, obviously, Ran/Bya, my OTP of everything. I had so much fun writing these, I hope you enjoy!_

**Air**

He tells himself she has no effect on him and pretends that his breath doesn't catch in his throat as he watches her fight.

**Apples**

He was greatly amused by the fallibility of man the first time he heard the story; now, as Rangiku crunches absentmindedly into a rose-red apple, he feels he understands the temptation a little more.

**Beginning**

Ask Rangiku when it all began and she'll frown, saying it's difficult to explain; ask Byakuya, and he'll ignore you while thinking it was really quite easy.

**Bugs**

When Rangiku shows up to the Shinigami Woman's Association with pictures of a shirtless Byakuya, her friends all assume she bugged the Kuchiki Mansion; while Rangiku's rather insulted that they think she'd need to sink so low, she realises it's probably best for their mental health if they don't know the truth just yet.

**Coffee**

"It's an aphrodisiac," she murmurs, kissing the corner of his mouth; he glances briefly at the thermos before ignoring it, the message evident in the breathtaking kiss he returns to her _(who needs it?)._

**Dark**

When it comes to _that woman_, he can only ignore his feelings and keep himself in the dark for so long - which, when it boils down to it, isn't very long at all.

**Despair**

"Byakuya! Where'd all the sake go?"

**Doors**

She hadn't unlocked the door to his shuttered heart; in fact, she'd rather effectively smashed it in with a battering ram and steamrolled over the pieces.

**Drink**

"C'mon, Byakuya, give it a taste - it's clear, see, just like water!"

**Duty**

It takes him a long time to realise that she doesn't put on a mask when it comes to doing her duty; she really _is _that capable and controlled and courageous, she just prefers not to be.

**Earth**

She is one of the most down to earth people he's ever met and for the life of him he can't figure out how others don't see it.

**End**

"When are you going to figure out that this doesn't _have_ to end, Byakuya?"

**Fall**

It was the single most undignified thing he could think of, and yet he couldn't quite stop himself falling in love with Matsumoto Rangiku.

**Fire**

She was life, she was passion, and she had just set his desk on fire on the premise that he had too much paperwork.

**Flexibl**e

"You are the most stubborn man I've ever had to deal with in my _life_; why did I have to go and fall in love with you?"

**Flying**

His bankai may have given him wings, but the only time he ever felt like he was flying was with her.

**Food**

The food she ate boggled the mind, but nonetheless when it was offered to him, he accepted.

**Foot**

It wasn't her breasts that first enticed him, but rather the first time she tripped in front of him and he caught a glimpse of a perfectly turned ankle.

**Grave**

"I believe you'd like her," he said quietly to Hisana's shrine one hot summer's night when Rangiku was in the real world.

**Green**

She waved her hands in front of her face, trying to calm herself down before bursting into fresh peals of laughter, exclaiming - "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but if you'd just _told _me you were allergic we wouldn't be having this problem!"

**Head**

She'd lost her heart to men before, but Byakuya was the only one she'd ever lost her head around.

**Hollow**

She hated seeing him around the Clan, watching that hollow look freeze over his face as he changed from her Byakuya into theirs.

**Honour**

"Your definition of honour and mine are obviously two separate ideas - and don't you _dare_ intimate that I don't have any," she spat at the amassed ranks of the Clan before turning on her heel and leaving.

**Hope**

It was a soul-destroying thing, hope, yet he couldn't help but hold on to it as he watched her fight the traitor Ichimaru.

**Light**

It was a light touch at first, barely a brushing of hands, but he could see by the smirk on her face as she passed that it was entirely intentional.

**Lost**

"Are you lost, Kuchiki-sama?" she asked, more than a little surprised to see the stoic noble in _her_ bar.

**Metal**

"Jeez, what is this thing made of, metal?" she grumbled as she tried to pull the kenseikan from his hair.

**New**

Funnily enough, once the _newness _of the whole feeling wore off, she found she quite liked being in love with him.

**Old**

It wasn't the first time he'd fallen in love, but that by no means made him an old hand at it; nonetheless, he had more experience than she, so he supposed it only made sense for him to be the one to guide her.

**Peace**

There was never any peace and quiet when she was around, but he discovered as time went on that he rather liked it that way.

**Poison**

He wasn't stupid; he knew the true cause of his first wife's death, and he would do anything to protect his second from that fate - not, she informed him irritably, that she couldn't protect herself

**Pretty**

Pretty, Rangiku insisted, wasn't the word to describe her (she was mind blowingly gorgeous, of course) - were they to apply it to him, she'd be more inclined to agree.

**Rain**

A secret wish of hers had always been to have a pathetically cheesy kiss in the rain; Byakuya took one look at her face when the heavens opened and sighed, taking her hand and leading her outside.

**Regret**

Rangiku lived by a 'no regrets' policy, which meant that when the chance came for her to kiss a mildly intoxicated Kuchiki Byakuya, she seized it by its ridiculously expensive scarf and took it.

**Roses**

Lilacs, she had said in surprise when he showed up on her doorstep after a particularly nasty fight; his eyes had softened in the way that meant he was smiling hopefully on the inside and told her he had heard she didn't like roses.

**Secret**

"It's a secret," Rangiku teased before catching Byakuya's eye above his sister's head and smirking; Rukia grumbled under her breath about useless advice-givers who wouldn't answer perfectly legitimate questions about love.

**Snakes**

It was difficult to remember that before he was a traitor Ichimaru was a person, but for the sake of Rangiku when she came home drunk and determined to be happy about it, he tried.

**Snow**

His reaction when the carefully crafted snowball hit the side of his face wasn't surprising (a slow blink and a resigned sigh); what _did_ catch her off guard was his return volley getting her square on the nose.

**Solid**

"You know, I sometimes wonder if any of this is real," she whispered, tracing soft patterns on his skin.

**Spring**

He'd compared her to spring, once (a beautiful new beginning) and she had promptly hit him on the shoulder and ordered him not to be so cheesy.

**Stable**

His relationship with Rangiku was not the stable, calm thing he'd had with Hisana; rather it was wild, volatile, and he found that he didn't mind getting lost in it quite so much as he thought he might.

**Strange**

After all this time, one would think he'd learnt not to touch any of the food she offered him.

**Summer**

"It's so _hot_," she complained, and Byakuya choked as she unceremoniously dropped her clothes and fell face first onto the bed.

**Taboo**

"And you know what, I don't _care_ if your family thinks this is wrong, because we're in love and that's all that matters…right?"

**Ugly**

Rangiku knew it was meant to be when she was talking to Yumichika about it over coffee and all he could do was exclaim over the beauty of their relationship.

**War**

As much as she tried to hide it, Byakuya knew the war had cut Rangiku far deeper than it had him; for Rangiku, the fact that he saw this when she tried so hard to hide it was the deciding factor that tipped her over the edge from lust to love.

**Water**

"See something you like?" she enquired archly, leaning against the bathroom doorway as his eyes tracked a bead of water curling down her thigh.

**Welcome**

"Welcome home," she murmured, and it didn't matter that they were stuck in the middle of a never ending war because so long as she was there he _was_ home.

**Winter**

"All things come to an end," he insisted; she merely rolled her eyes, poked him in the shoulder and told him that it wasn't winter yet so shut the hell up.

**Wood**

And somehow, he'd changed from this stoic, empty man into a human being - not because she'd asked him to, but rather because he'd wanted to do it for her.


End file.
